Demigods, Meet Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital
by imnevertellingwhoiam
Summary: After a car crash brings twelve teenagers into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Owen is left shocked about who is injured, Cristina is worried about Owen's distant behavior, and our twelve Camp Half-Blood campers are left trying to recover, while chatting with our newly revealed demigod: Owen Hunt. Will Love Spark? AU, Season 9. Post- TLO, Cannon Pairings, May be OOC. My first fanfic
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: I'm warning you, this might not be perfect, but its my first fanfic.**

**Owen's POV**

Rolling over in my bed, I sighed. I couldn't stop thinking about Camp Half-Blood. You see, I'm a demigod. I'm half human and well...half god.

I'm a son of Apollo, but to be truthful, I don't prefer to use bows as my weapon. I hadn't been to Camp Half-Blood since I was eighteen. But don't let that fool you. I still hear all the gossip of the Great Prophecy and such.

I must have made some noise, because suddenly, I felt a tap on the shoulder. "Owen," Cristina said. "I've been saying your name for the last two minutes." "

"Sorry, I was a little distracted." She muttered something, and finally said, "Is this about Ethan and his dad? Are you upset?"

After hearing Ethan's name my head snapped towards her. "Ethan? Why would I be upset? I'm happy that his dad finally woke up." Cristina sighed, "Owen there's no need to pretend anymore. Meredith told me about you wanting to adopt him." My feelings about adopting Ethan began to arise again, and I could feel the sudden queasiness in my stomach.

"I...did want to adopt Ethan, and it hurts me that I can't," I swallowed feeling the sudden urge to throw up. "But it's not that, that's bothering me." Cristina looked at me with sympathetic eyes and spoke again. "Then what is bothering you?"

Flashes of Camp Half-Blood went through my mind. "I...It's nothing," I said, hoping Cristina would notice I didn't want to talk. At least, not yet.

Cristina must have gotten the message, because she rolled over and lay back in bed, but not before whispering, "Talk to me when you're ready." When he was ready...

**Cristina POV**

"Owen's been distant from me ever since Ethan left with his dad," I said to Meredith. "Derek's been way too overprotective lately about my pregnancy." "So what?

Overprotective husband is better than distant boyfriend."

Meredith sighed, "Cristina...he's probably still crushed about Ethan. Give him some space, and I'm sure he'll be back to normal Owen." Normal Owen...what exactly was that anymore? "Mere, he said he was crushed about Ethan, but I think he's moved on." She looked at me skeptically, and said, "If you think so..."

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is welcomed. Sorry it was so short though. -xoxo I'mnottellingwhoiam**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry Guys for not posting for a month, I went on a trip, have summer school, and work, work, and work.**

**Pretty sure you dont wanna know about the borings things in my life, i know you wanna know about the story so...**

**HERE IT IS! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus**

**(TAKES PLACE AFTER TLO AND DURING SEASON 9 OF GA) AU**

**Percy's POV**

I sat near the back of the bus, near Grover and Nico. I stared out the window, hoping that our drive to Seattle wouldn't be long, because I couldn't stand being near Annabeth any longer. We recently had a fight that included a lot of yelling, crying, and emotions.

We were ignoring each other for weeks now, but believe me, that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Annabeth was like my best friend other than Grover. Our relationship is complicated, and sometimes I feel like I just want us to get out of the strangle-each-other phase.

I could faintly see the outline of Seattle, the buildings and the lights. We passed a sign that said: **SEATTLE 35 MILES AHEAD**. _THWACK! _ I felt something hit my shoulder, breaking me from my thoughts. "Blaahh! S-sorry Percy," Grover said.

"No problem man. Hey Nico, how are things going in the Underworld?" Nico began talking about Hades being happier, Persephone hating him, and blah blah blah.

I nodded my head to make it seem like I was listening, when something caught my eye.

"Annabeth," I choked out. She was as beautiful as ever, with her curly blond hair with a grey streak and grey eyes. She was talking to Piper a few rows ahead, and was laughing at the joke she was telling. Annabeth seemed to catch me looking with her peripheral vision and her laugh faltered. Piper and Jason seemed to notice, and they turned my way. Well _they _as in Piper and Jason, not Annabeth. All she did was look away, and stare at her window.

Sighing, I did a cheerful wave at them and they smiled. We still had 15 miles to go before we entered the city. My eyes drooped, and I fell asleep as we went by the trees.

Screams.

That's all I heard as our bus was flipped over. I saw Annabeth unconscious in her seat. The bus jerked back, and flew into the back of the bus. My head hurt badly, and large amounts of bloods seeped through my hair.

Annabeth had also been thrown back, and I grabbed her by waist. That's when I saw it. It's large jaws...poison oozing from it's mouth. I attempted to grab Riptide, but blacked out as the drakon picked us up again and dropped us 10 feet.

**Owen's POV**

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! 9-1-1 CALL ON A BUS CRASH! GO TO THE FRONT!" I announced as I ran pass both staff and surgeon. According to the call, there were over 10 teenagers found on the outskirts of the city, about 5 miles away.

Cristina and the rest of her resident friends and their interns ran to the front with me. "How many?" I told her what I had heard about the accident, about how many kids and to expect major critical injuries.

Karev, as big of an ass as ever, was chuckling. "Yang, you are so losing to me."

I glared at him. Apparently, the residents had a competition to see who could treat more patients and Karev and Cristina were tied.

We ran out to the front and saw 12 ambulances coming towards us. "Holy crap. That's a lot of critically injured." They unloaded the first ambulance, and I was shocked to find that I knew the person.

He had brown eyes, caucasian skin, and a wispy beard, and was wearing a rasta cap over his curly brown hair. He seemed to be conscious, and I heard him mumble one sentence before he passed out from blood loss, "Owen, it's you, everyone... Percy, Annabeth..."

That was no other than Grover Underwood. He was one of my favorite satyrs, and we talked back in Camp Half Blood the last time I was there. You might know him as the new Lord Of The Wild.

But everyone? And he just said Percy? As in Percy Jackson? My thoughts were cut short as Cristina yelled, "Owen! You know this guy?" I answered with a simple yes, and ran over to the doctors taking him in.

"Grover Underwood, age 17 (human years, not satyr)" I told them and they nodded.

I ran over to the next ambulance, and saw a girl with choppy brown hair and eyes that seemed to be like kaleidoscopes. I wonder what it looked like to the mortal eye.

"Piper McLean, age 15," I said once again, and Karev took her in with two interns.

Cristina questioned me on how I knew all of this, but I ignored her comment on who it was and continued on identifying them.

I so far had identified 10 of the teens, and it had been Grover, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Travis, Connor, Katie, Will, and Rachel. The other two teens didn't arrive in the ambulances, and I was getting worried.

Cristina and Meredith were with me, along with their interns Jo and Stephanie. The last 10 teens' injuries were gruesome, and I wasn't sure what to expect from the next two.

Especially since one of them was Percy Jackson.\

My pager went off, and it was telling me that the next two teens were arriving via helicopter because they had little time left. "We need to get to the roof NOW! The next two are dying! FAST!"

We ran, and when we finally got to the roof...the helicopter started to land. They stepped out and brought them outside. I almost wanted to faint when I saw them... the blond girl, Annabeth, unconscious and almost dead due to blood loss, and that's not the least of it.

Then, I saw him. The legendary Percy Jackson, looking like he just got run over by a monster truck, then thrown in an acid pit, and stabbed with metal. Probably the work of a drakon, by the supernatural looks of it.

"Whoa. Uh Owen? I'm not sure they're going to make it into the OR," Cristina said.

"But we can try!"

-**So you like? Hope so, because that's what keeps this story going. **

**Percy: Am I going to die?**

**Me: Uh...Just read my next chapter to find out?**

**Percy: But Annabeth and I barely have 3 minutes, forget about the chapter.**

**Me: So anyway, review, like, and read**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Happy Fourth of July! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own any PJO or GA**

**-Owen's POV**

_Breathe...In...Out..._

I repeated this to myself asI sat in a secluded on-call room, my hands trembling, after enduring the last twelve hours of hell.

My eyes watered, tears threatening to spill, at the mere thought of it.

They...they wouldn't forgive me for what I had done if they knew...

-_[Flashback] 7 hours ago_

_Running...Lives of kids in our hands. Blood was everywhere. Hearts beginning to slow down and fade, Percy and Annabeth dying on OR tables, along with the rest of the demigods._

_Their mortal parents, worried sick, probably crying their eyes out as they received the worst news of their life._

_Doctors running around to identify and subdue blood loss and wounds , shortage of OR's catching up to us quickly. _

_While I was truly and purely freaking out._

_ In the army, you learn to not freak out under pressure and do what you need to do. Even as surgeons, you need to learn this skill. Because the odds can turn as quickly against your favor._

_But you never truly learn how to master this skill, after all, you are human and have emotions. This is what was happening to me._

_ Seeing people like me, wounded and dying, caused me to be insane like never before. It was worse than my PTSD. They were my only family, my only friends that could truly understand my life._

_And they might all be gone because of me._

_Guilt built up inside of me, heart pounding in my ears. _

_Yesterday, I was told by Chiron that a group of demigods were going to be coming to Seattle. He warned me that they might attract a lot of monsters, and to tell him if there were any._

_I was supposed to protect them, but I was too careless and forgetful._

_Then, when I woke up, work and Christina made me forget. I even forgot to tell when I saw a drakon coming. The thought never crosssed my mind._

_Bailey had run past me, along with the one person I couldn't face. Grover. He was conscious, barely. _

_"Hunt! Get up and help us!" Bailey pleaded. I shook my head. It had been happening for the past seven hours._

_They noticed I wasn't helping and was down. I had even rejected the one person I loved. Cristina._

_"O-Owen? Drakon...," Grover groaned. Bailey looked at me, but I was nowhere in sight._

-**Owen's POV**

So I ran here. Crumpled on the floor of an on-call room, clenching on the last drachma I had.

I would have to face Chiron eventually for what I had done. And I knew now was the time.

"O goddess, accept my offering."

Throwing the drachma into the rainbow I had managed to make inside, it disappeared without a trace.

I said the last words before things went complicated. "Chiron, Half Blood Hill/Camp Half Blood."

-**Authors Note: And thats one chapter over. Sorry if it's short. I'll update this story every Wednesday. **

**Till next time, **

**Imnevertellingwhoiam**


End file.
